


One Shots| Dylan O'Brien

by LovelyRomanoff



Category: Dylan obrien - Fandom, The Scorch Trials, maze runner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRomanoff/pseuds/LovelyRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan & Thomas Imagines<br/>Some chapters will contain Smut, not all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep|Dylan

      I laid down on my stomach at the foot of one of the beds on set and pulled out my phone while others filmed scenes at the end of the day.

"What are we looking at?" Dylan plopped himself next to me.

"Nothing." I switched the screen off and laying my face down on the covers. He moved his hand on my side and poked me, making me squirm.

"No." I said, muffled by the mattress, which of course he did it again.

I lifted my right hand and slapped his arm away.

 

I woke up and groggily looked around, most lights were already turned off.

"Crap." I mumbled, I stretched my legs and kicked the bed frame behind me, a moan in my ear made me jump, and and someones right arm around my waist tighten around me, pulling me closer to them.

"What the hell." I said loudly, looking at the arm, "Dammit. Dylan." I twisted trying to look at him but his face was buried in my hair and his grip around me made it impossible to move.

"Hey, wake up." I said, shaking his arm, "Think everyone ditched us."

"No." He grumbled in his sleep, "Five more..." and he snored into my hair.

I pulled on his arm without luck, if anything, his grip was starting to hurt my ribs.

"Get up!" I said loudly.

"What?" He propped himself up on his left elbow and looked around still very half asleep.

"You're hurting me." I said, finally catching his attention. He looked down at me in confusion his hair flattened on the side he slept on and the rest stuck up in random directions. I watched his eyes as he put two and two together, finally wide awake.

He pulled his arm away from me as if I had burned him.

"Shit. I'm sorry." he apologized as he sat up, as I got off the bed, straightening my shirt.

"It's fine, where is everyone?" I asked as I watched him trying to smooth out his hair without luck.

"I- I don't know. I knocked out." He said scratching the back of his neck and looking around, avoiding my eyes.

'Well obviously. Why did I ask?' I thought, picking up my phone and looking at the time.

"Wow." I said shoving my phone in my back pocket. "It's almost midnight."

"Seriously?" He asked, standing up next to me.

"Right?" I picked up my keys, "Might as well stay here. Was it too much trouble to wake us up?"

I looked in his direction, surprised that he didn't have anything to say. He stood much closer than I expected, I looked up to meet his brown eyes.  
Without warning he leaned in and quickly kissed my lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." I whispered back, giving him permission.  
He kissed me softly, and pulled me closer as I placed my hands on the back of his neck. I bit his bottom lip and pushed him back slightly; he bumped into the night stand and sent a prop lamp crashing loudly onto the floor.

"Dammit." I whispered as he laughed against my lips.

"Here." He said, lifting me up and laying me on the bed, climbing over me and kissing my jaw, down to my neck, and slipping his fingers under my shirt.

"Dylan." I said.

"Hmm." He said before biting my neck.

"Dylan." I repeated, "Not here," I bit my lip as he looked into my eyes.

"Alright, " he smiled, helping me up, "Your place or mine?" He handed me my keys with a smirk.


	2. Trust Me|Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Possible Death Cure spoilers? Ima be changing the plot a lot, pieces from the movie, pieces from the book. Hope it's not too confusing lol just bear with me. Can we pretend they're a bit older? I'm not sure it makes sense for the character to be in her teens and have such a big job??

Wicked is good.  
That's the lie I was supposed to believe.  
I wasn't chosen for the trials. Probably for many reasons, instead they assigned me a different task: Security.

I wasn't one to complain, I knew what they did to those who were chosen.

 

One month.  
One month since the subjects had been brought in.  
One month of watching them isolation as they completed their third trial.

I watched as they took each subject, one by one, explaining the truth.

I walked the beige hallway, supervising the rooms. Cabinets and counters filled the rooms, several beds crowded the back walls with machinery dangling over them. Surely many subjects would agree to the painful procedure to regain their memories.

■■

      I heard movement in the halls, I received word that Janson had moved the subjects and we're already in surgery as I trained with several of my men. I kicked and blocked their punches, using their weight against them and knocked them easily on their asses.

Another soldier charged at me, I used my bo staff, blocking his and smacked him on the side of his head. I turned my head just in time to see five of my people escorting them, almost dragging them past the windows of our training room. I recognized them at once: Minho shouting profanities and fighting every step of the way. Newt struggling against the guard with no luck.  
Finally, Thomas, looking straight at me. Not breaking eye contact.  
Surely they had said no to the procedure.  
Of course not, he was always hard headed, annoying.  
He kept his eyes on me until he was out of sight.  
Did he remember?

■■■

 

      "Where are subjects from group A?" I demanded.

"Janson took them." A light haired soldier answered, "There's been a change of plans."

"You two," I signaled to two men, "Come with me."

I walked the halls to the prepped rooms where Janson would take them.  
I heard yells echo through the halls.

"Give me the word!" A woman yelled, "AD Janson, give me the word and I'll fry his brain!" I heard.

"What are you people thinking!" I heard Janson's voice echo.

"Shut up!" I heard a boy scream, "Just shut your-" I quickened my pace as his voice cut off.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled as I walked through the door and saw my guards holding down the boys, smashing their faces onto the tile floor.

"They thought they could overpower five armed guards." Janson answered me, "They're supposed to be geniuses, not idiotic..."

"Get them up." I ordered, the two men behind me had walked over. One picked up Thomas by the back of his shirt, forcing him to his feet. Keeping the barrel of his launcher pressed to his head.  
Newt and Minho forced to their feet as well, my guards held them back, launchers pointed at their chests.

"Enough." I ordered, walking closer to the guards, "They'll cooperate. Lower your weapons."  
I looked up to meet Thomas' hate filled eyes.

"Aw." I reached up and grabbed his face with my right hand, "Don't give me that look Thomas. " I smirked as he jerked his face away.

"We'll start with him." Janson said as he stood behind me, "Take him to the operating room. Take them to the waiting room." He motioned to Minho and Newt.  
I heard the shuffles and protests of the two boys as they were escorted out of the room, followed by Janson.

"Let's move." I ordered my four men that stayed behind.

"I won't let you do this!" Thomas yelled in protest as two of my men forced him to walk through the door, holding Thomas' hands behing his back, my other two men walked behind them in formation as I brought up the rear.

I walked in silence down the empty halls as I watched Thomas struggle against the two men.

"Soldier," I called quietly, so only he could hear. He stopped in his tracks as he waited for my orders while the others continued.  
I didn't hesitate, I took his head in my hands, snapping his neck in one swift motion, and carefully dropping him to the floor. I picked up his launcher and strapped it to my back.

I caught up to the three remaining guards as Thomas' continued to yell. I moved behind the third guard and did the same to him, picking up his weapon off the floor. I continued to walk silently behind my two men, taking the launcher in my hands, I pointed the barrel at my target. Shooting twice, both guards laid on the white tile floor, twitching while the surge of electricity passed through them. I kept my weapon up, unsure of how he'd react.

"Wait!" Thomas shouted as he turned to face me now that he was free.

"You don't remember," lowered my weapon, "But we're on the same side." I took a few steps twoards him as he looked behind me in shock at the trail of bodies littered behind me.  
"I need you to trust me. You know I'm the best chance you have of getting out of here." I handed him one of the launchers, he accepted the weapon and frowned at me.

"How do I know I can trust you? " he said, pointing the weapon at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"I helped you, Thomas, " I said evenly, "You don't remember, but I helped you. I got you the coordinates to other WICKED facilities. I helped you get the message to the Right Arm."

I could almost see the gears grinding in his head.  
"You're head of security." He said, "You could be making this up."

"You know I'm not." I said sincerely. His eyes softened and he lowered the launcher.

I watched as his eyes darted around the hall, trying to make a decision.  
"I have to get Newt and Minho." He said.

"I know where they are." I answered, "But first. I need you to do some thing for me." I took out a knife and handed it to him.

"What do I need this for?" He asked.

"There's a tracker in my arm, I need you to take it out." I said.

He took some convincing, finally digging the blade into my arm and pulling out a small chip, dropping it to the floor. I bit my lip the whole time, trying to hold back a scream.

"We need to go." I said as I hastily wrapped a rag around my arm. We ran through twisting corridors.

"Here." I said stopping in front of a door, Thomas at my heels.

"Don't try any funny klunk." He said, raising his launcher.

"What?" I started, "Never mind. " I used my key-card to open the door, barging in with Thomas behind me.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Janson demanded as he jumped to his feet. I fired two shots at two guards. Minho and Newt tackled the third guard to the floor.  
I turned and saw Thomas aiming his launcher at Janson.

"This is complete lunacy," Janson yelled. More guards are already on their way. And you," he turned to look at me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like?" I asked, smacking his head with the stock of my weapon, making him fall to the floor.

"Now, another word and you'll get to experience- how did you put it? The worst five minutes of your life?" Thomas smiled.

"How can-" Janson started to stand, cut off by Thomas pulling the trigger. He collapsed to the floor as crackling filled the room.

"That can't feel good." Thomas said, I glanced and saw the two others trying the guard with his own belt.

"It won't kill him." I said.

"That's a shame," Minho went to stand next to Thomas, "The world would be better off."

"Are we not going to ask why the bloody hell she's here?" Newt spoke from behind me.

"I hate these people just as much as you do." I answered.

I watched both look at Thomas for an explanation, he simply nodded once and turned to check the hall.

"What's the plan?" Newt asked.

"We'll make it up as we go." Thomas answered.

"The Hanger. I can fly us out of here." I offered, Minho gave me a look of mistrust.

"They're coming!" Thomas shouted as the sound of footsteps filled the halls outside.

"Wait," I said rushing forward to Thomas, "If you want to get out of here, I need you to trust me."  
I yanked open the door before he had a chance to stop me, leaving it ajar behind me.

"What is this?" I shouted, the group of guards stopped in their tracks.

"We're ordered to different sections." One spoke up.

"You," I pointed at one guard, "Explain. Rest of you, go." The group continued to move down the halls out of sight.

"I don't know much ma'am, just those orders." A voice came from his radio, giving orders to dispose of the traitor: me. He stood almost dumbfounded as the voice stopped. Quickly raised my launcher, pulling the trigger.

"Let's go!" I shouted. The two boys followed Thomas through the door

I led them though the halls, we used my card to get trough doors, bracing ourselves expecting a fight after every door. Instead, we were greeted by nothing. Alarms started blaring, through the empty corridors.

"Do you know anything that'll help up?" Thomas turned to me, "Where is everyone? Why the alarms?"

"I don't know," I said, "I've just recently been fired from my job."

"I bet this is another one of their bloody tests," Newt yelled.

"How do we know you're not in on it?" Minho said to me.

"She's not." Thomas said.

"Really?" Newt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." I said.

 

 

Part Two?


	3. Zombies|Dylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking Dead Crossover

      Everything happened so fast, I walked at Dylan's side in the woods on our way to the safe house after a supply run.  
We were ambushed by a group of about fifteen men. I drew my riffle from my side and fired a round into one's chest while Dylan fought another.

Then something came in contact with the side of my head, sending me into darkness.

I groaned as I opened my eyes to the dim light, a sharp pain on my temple made me wince. I tried bringing my hand to the wound, I was surprised to find the shackles that bound me.  
My mind raced as I remembered what had happened.  
I looked desperately around the small wooden room and saw him lying unconscious, his hands bound in shackles as well.

"Dylan." I whispered loudly, rolling off the floor to my knees before standing. I tried to cross the room to shake him awake but the chain pulled me to a violent stop.  
I turned and yanked on the chain which was bolted to the wall.

"Dylan!" I whispered again. I watched his chest rise and fall, at least he was alive. I turned to the chain on the wall, taking it in my hands and pulling as hard as I could.  
It didn't budge.  
I gave up, looking for something I could use, but there was nothing. It looked like an empty wooden shack with nothing but a small window and a door on the opposite wall. Both perfectly out of reach.

"Y/n?" I heard him groan, "What happened?"  
I turned and saw him trying to sit up, his eyes widened as he saw the injury on the side of my face.  
"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know what happened." I answered, I watched as he noticed the chains, panic filling his features.

"Shit." He mumbled, doing the same as I did and struggling against his restraints.

 

■■■

 

That was about three days ago...

      Dylan sat against the wall as I laid on the floor, tugging at my chain. Who ever did this thought it through, putting us on leashes, just long enough so we could move, just not long enough to touch, just out of reach.

"I don't know what's worse.." I broke the silence...

"Hmm..?" My tired friend responded.

"If they left us here to die... At least they're not torturing us.." I said staring at the ceiling.

"Is one of those supposed to make me feel better?" He asked.

He was always so happy go lucky. It's one of the things I loved about him. But who wouldn't lose hope in a time like this? My wrists were bleeding and raw as I struggled against the metal, I could only imagine his looked the same.

"What was the point of leaving us here? They took our food. All of our weapons. Why not leave us in the fucking woods were-" He went on.

"Shut _up_." I hissed, "Do you hear that?"  
I sat up as I heard the soft rumbling of maybe two engines.   
Dylan quickly got to his feet, struggling to see through the small window.

"Is it them?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"I can't see anything." He answered as I heard car doors slam and voices talking.

I heard a house door open, followed by heavy footsteps. I held my breath as I heard the lock rattling, I glanced at Dylan who looked just as tense. I heard a pair of laughs echo the room next door.

  
"This shouldn't take too long." A man laughed through the door, finally turning the door knob and bursting in.

"Look who's finally awake." He boomed, slamming the door closed behind him.

"What do you want with us?" Dylan demanded as he stood closer to him.

"We were hoping you could help me and my friends out." He smiled with fake politeness, "You two don't look that bad off. Which means you have to have your stash of supplies and shelter."

"We don't." I answered shortly, there's no way I could lead them home to our friends and small family.

He dropped his rifle by the door and pulled out a small knife.

"You sure about that?" The filthy bearded man looked between me and Dylan.

"You already took everything we had." Dylan spoke calmly as he eyed the knife in the man's hands.

"I'm not sure I believe you." The man said looking past Dylan to where I stood, "Now, I'm going to ask for the last time."

"There's nothing to say." Dylan answered.  
The man walked past him and took my chain in his hands, painfully yanking me in his direction.

"We already told you." I spat as he pulled me.

"Let her go!" Dylan shouted, fighting against his restraints as the man put a massive hand on my neck, shoving me against the wall.  
The noise of Dylan's chains seemed to echo loudly in the small room.

"Answer me." The man disgustingly breathed on my face as he squeezed my throat.

"You're just going to have to kill me." I strained.

"Leave her alone!" Dylan yelled hoarsely.

"Not yet." He smiled, taking the blade and scratching my belt buckle.  
I shot a glance at Dylan's angry face as he watched.  
I grasped the man's hand that clung to my neck. Lifting my right leg, kicking him in the groin, as soon as he released my neck I kicked his chest, making him stumble backwards.

Dylan wrapped his chain around the mans neck. I caught my breath as I saw the man's face turn red as he struggled, then finally going limp.  
I struggled on my hands and knees as I saw a set of multiple keys handing from his belt as Dylan untangled his chain from his neck.

 

I took the ring with about twenty keys and started trying, one by one.

"Dammit." I mumbled as I frustratedly flipped through them, none of them unlocking my shackles.

"Come on, Y/n." Dylan whispered as he watched me, listening to the men outside the door.

"I'm sorry." I said feebly as I tried another key after another.

The lock clicked and I was free, I carefully placed them on the floor, trying to keep quiet. I crossed the room and worked on his, hoping the same key would work.  
Unfortunately, we're not that lucky.  
I was on the tenth one when I heard them speak.

"What's taking so long?" One asked in the other room.

"You'll get your turn." Another said.

"Y/n." Dylan whispered as I kept trying keys, "Y/n, you have to go."

"No." I whispered back, trying another.

"Y/n," Dylan said, stopping my hands, "You have to get out of here."

" _No_ , Dylan." I tried to get another key, but he took them from me.

"I'll be fine." He took my hands in his. "Take the gun and go."

 

      I heard the heavy footsteps getting closer.  
"Ill get help. I'll come back for you." I said. I crossed the room and took the riffle, hanging it on my back and hoisting myself up through the small window. I wanted nothing more than to stop and hug him, but there was no time.

I looked around what seemed like a small clearing in the woods, about five small houses fit in the clearing. A barn stood at the furthest side of the clearing. I saw three cars parked far from the room we were being held in and a small dirt road cutting a path through the trees. I ran away from the road, straight into the woods.

My mind raced as I tried to figure out what to do.  
What can I do?  
I have no idea where I am.  
I have no idea what direction home is.  
It's almost dark. I continued to walk after I was sure I'd put enough distance.  
If anything, I was just screwing myself up. I had no idea where I was going.

"Fuck!" I hissed, I kicked a branch out of my way in frustration and ran my hands through my hair.  The sun had already started to set. I clicked off the mag from the riffle as I turned on my heels and counted the bullets.

I spent my night in a tree, just worrying. Listening to the growl of walkers as they passed several meters below me.

 

■■

 

      I started walking at the first light. I reached the edge of the forest once again, everything looked quiet. I picked a full tree and climbed its sturdy branches, waiting for movement.  
I couldn't possibly take them all at once If I stormed in. I had to pick them off one by one.

I didn't have to wait long, I saw five of them walk out of a house, their guns over their shoulders as they crossed the dry grass to the cars.

"Why is she so important?" I heard one of them ask.

"Boss thinks this bitch belongs to him. He wants her back today." Another answered.

"Thought that's what the other group went to do." Another spoke.

I had that one in my cross hairs already waiting for them to get closer to their vehicles I pulled the trigger, quickly moving to the next, he fell dead to the floor as the other looked around in alarm. I quickly moved to the next. Pulling the trigger and shooting them all dead.

I had to thank that bastard for putting a silencer on his riffle. I waited a few minutes, watching for movement before I hopped down and ran to where the men laid dead. I dragged them the short distance, hiding them behind their cars. I patted their pockets and disarmed them. I found a set of car keys and looked for the right car.  
I took a knife from a man and slashed the two tires from each of the two cars. Dumping their weapons in the back seat of the one I would take.

I put a handgun in the back of my pants, tucking the back of my shirt so I could easily grab it.  
I raised my gun and crossed the dry field to the room were we were. I stood underneath the window. Lightly tapping our knock to signal one another.  
Silence.

I heard a pair footsteps on the dry grass coming my way. I picked up a metal bar and waited for the stranger at the corner of the house.  
Swinging as hard as I could as he came around.

"Ow!" The pudgy man yelled from the ground.

"Shut up!" I whispered harshly, pointing my handgun at him.

"Okay. Okay!" He quickly surrendered.

"Where's my friend?" I demanded.

"The boy?" He asked.  
I didn't answer, I pressed the barrel of the gun closer to his face.

"The barn! The barn!" He winced.

"How many of you are there?" I asked pressing it to his temple.

"F-four!" He stuttered, "Including myself. The rest are looking for you."

"You better not be lying to me." I said, taking the bar in my left hand, swinging as hard as I could, leaving him unconscious.

I rounded the corners, it looked like he wasn't lying. I hated exposing myself in the clearing. But it was the quickest way to the barn.

I kept my breath even as I reached it, looking for cover as soon as I heard voices coming from behind it.

"Just kill him already." I heard someone say.  
'No.' I thought as I walked towards them.  
I heard the sound of water splashing and someone gasping for breath.  
I peaked around the corner, I saw two mean standing around, looking a bit bored as the third one shoved a mans head underwater.  
Dylan.

I took the riffle in my hands, shooting the furthest one dead, while the other two didn't seem to notice. I walked out and shot the other man, and finally the third one.

That's when I realized it.  
The man no longer held Dylan's head underwater anymore, he fell lifeless to the floor while my friend's body stayed still, leaning head first into the water.

"Dylan!" I shouted as I ran to him, dropping my riffle on the floor as I pulled him out. I fell with his weight to the floor as I grabbed his face, feeling his neck for a pulse.  
Nothing.  
I started doing compressions, giving him breaths of air.  
It might have only been seconds, it might have been hours.

"Come on, Dylan." I was vaguely aware of the tears streaming down my face as I continued doing compressions.  
I felt his body jerk underneath my hands as he coughed.  
He rolled on to his stomach, pushing himself up with his arms as he coughed up water while I wiped tears away.

"What the hell?!" I heard a sharp voice from behind us. I looked to see a man I didn't recognize.

"You killed them all." He looked at us angrily.  
Dylan was already on his knees next to me trying to push me back. I glanced around, looking for my riffle but it was too far.

"He should have listened to me and killed you that first night." The man said raising his gun.  
I felt Dylan's hand brush my waist, in one swift movement he took the gun from my back and pulled the trigger.

"We have to go. " Dylan pulled me up off the ground and picked up my rifle.  
"Come on!" He started to pull me away.

"No, this way." I pulled him in the direction of the cars.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice even as he ran with me.

"Trust me." I said. Bullets flew past us as we skidded to a stop at the cars.

"Here." I tossed Dylan the keys as we took shelter behind the vehicle.

"What happened to them?" Dylan motioned to the men I had shot earlier.

"What do you think?" I said as I pulled open the back door behind the driver's seat and crawled in. I could imagine Dylan ducking in the drivers seat as I closed the door, struggling to start the car and put it in drive as a few bullets broke the glass.

He stomped on the gas as I shot through the broken back window as he drove us away.

"Why aren't they following us?" He said after we stopped hearing gunshots.

"I slashed their tires." I answered from the back seat, putting my weapon on safety.

"You what?" He asked, I crouched and jumped to the passenger seat beside him.

"This may surprise you," I almost smiled, "But I planned this out pretty well."  
I looked to my friend, his hair and clothes still soaking wet, a few cuts and bruises to his face, but I could see his smile lighting up his face.

"We make a pretty good team." He smiled.

 

■■■

 

      He got us home. Our shabby little two story farm house that we called home.  
We got our reuniting hugs and 'Where-the-hell-have-you-been's'  
We got cleaned up and fed, watching everyone turn in for the night.

I moved my foot off the coffee table, which made Dylan look at me.

"You going to sleep?" He asked me from the opposite couch.

"Yeah." I said as I got up, "Had a long day today. Let's not repeat it." I smiled.

"I agree." He smiled back, following me to the stairs.

I took the first step up the stairs before he grabbed me softly by my elbow, making me turn to look at him.

"Y/n, I wanted to say thank you." He said, still taller than me even though I stood on a step.  
I didn't say anything, I threw my arms around his neck and shoved my face into the side of his neck. He returned the hug instantly, squeezing me tightly.

"You were dead." I said, my voice breaking.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"Why are you sorry?" I let out a dry chuckle. He shook his head twice in reply.  
I felt him move his head beside me, I turned slowly to look at his eyes.  
His lips were now centimeters away from mine, I felt his warm breathing on my face as he closed the space and kissed my lips for the first time.

 

 

 

 


	4. My Conscious|Dylan

The only hotel in the middle of the desert.  
Not only did I have to fly out to film this super secret movie out in the sand dunes, but I had dragged out the whole Marvel crew with my friend Aaron Taylor Johnson to film Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. scenes because of the schedules. Boy, must they be happy with me.

I grabbed my bag and left my hotel room, followed by my furry dog. I pressed the elevator button and took a knee, placing my dog's harness on him without the leash. I got to my feet and impatiently pressed the button again.

"Why is this taking so damn long?" I said out loud, pressing the button several times.

"Hello?" I heard a muffled voice. I looked around me looking for the source; nothing. I looked down to my dog who looked at me, tilting his head to the side.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" The voice called again.

"Who's there?" I asked, listening to the voice coming from the elevator.

"It's me." T voice answered.

"Are you my conscience?" I smiled listening to a pair of laughs.

"Yeah, I'm your conscience." I heard the smile in his voice, "We haven't spoken for a while. How are you?"

"Hmm.. Can't complain." I played along, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall close to the elevator doors.

"Yeah? Good. Now, I want you to do me a favor." He said muffled through the doors, "And I need you to say yes."

"I'll think about it.." I answered, "Hey conscience, am I dead?" I heard my conscience laugh with his friends.

"I hope not." He answered, "But seriously-."

"Actually I'm late for work." I interrupted him, "Maybe I'll catch you later."

"No, Dory!" I heard a different voice yell along with my conscience.

"Don't worry. I'll let someone from the lobby know!" I smiled and listened to the three thank yous before heading to the stairs.

 

* * *

      I stopped by the front desk and told them what had happened before meeting with Aaron.

"Hey." Aaron smiled as I walked up to him, hearing my phone ding in my pocket.  
I pulled it out and read the text from the director.

"They changed my schedule. I can't take my dog out there with me today." I shook my head as I looked down to my dog sitting beside me.

"I can take him." Aaron said.

"You sure?" I asked before shoving my phone in my back pocket.

"Yeah." He smiled, "I'm free for today."

"Thank you!" I said, giving him a hug, " I owe you one." I pulled away and walked backwards to leave.  
"Thanks!" I yelled again before heading out.

It was night when I got back to the hotel. Running up the sand dunes, chasing after a small, round, white, and orange droid. I debated taking the elevator, remembering my small chat with my conscience this morning, I ended up taking the four flights of stairs to my floor.  
I swiped my key and opened my door expecting to find my friend making himself at home with my dog.  
Nothing.  
I dropped my bag and closed the door behind me, going down several doors to his room.  
I knocked twice on the door and waited for an answer.

A dark haired man with soft brown eyes opened the door.  
'Did I get the wrong door?'

"Hi." He smiled as he met my eyes.

"Hi.. Um.. Is my dog here?" I asked unsure.  
'Maybe asking for my dog sounded weird if he hadn't actually seen a dog. Why didn't I ask for my Aaron instead?' I thought.

He didn't have a chance to answer me when my dog rushed out to greet me from between his legs.

"Woah." He laughed, stumbling to the side, trying to give my large dog his space.

"Never mind." I laughed as he stood up on his hind legs to greet me.  
"Okay, down." I told him as I petted his head, "Sorry, I'm Y/N." I held out my hand.

"Dylan." He smiled as he shook my hand.

"Who's that?" I heard a voice.

"Hey, Y/n." I heard Aaron's voice, "Get in here."

"It's late, Aaron." I said, "I wanna sleep."

"Too bad." He said, I looked at Dylan who have me a nervous smile before dropping his gaze to the floor and scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you want?" I asked as I took a few steps in to the room so I could see him leaning on the headboard of the bed.

"We're bored." Aaron said tossing the remote to the side.  
I glanced at the two other boy's faces and heard Dylan close the door.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.  
Aaron shrugged at me like a child.

"Hi." I held out my hand to the man closest to me, "I'm y/n. I apologize for my friend's whinny attitude."

"I'm Ki. That's Thomas." He smiled motioned to the blonde one leaning against the headboard next to Aaron who smiled and waved to me.

"It's alright," Thomas smiled, "He hasn't been too annoying."

I walked to the side where Aaron laid and I sat at one of the chairs by the small table, quickly followed by my dog.

"Eh I wouldn't say annoying." I set my keys and phone on the wooden table as Dylan sat across from me. "He just kinda brags about being mature for his age then proceeds to yell 'Look at his balls!' From across set."

"You thought that was hilarious." Aaron pointed at me as the room filled with laughter.

"Yeah. But not after forty minutes." I countered.  
I shook my head and checked my phone as they all settled down, the three guys making their own conversation.

"So you're working with Aaron?" I hear the familiar voice.  
'Familiar? Of course it sounds familiar. He's in movies.'  
I look up to see those brown eyes of his. 

"Yeah. They were all dragged out here because of me." I answer.

"Yeah he said you're working on something and you haven't said what." He said.

"Well apparently he knew the Mighty Gladers and didn't tell me about it." I said as I put my phone down on the table, watching him smile widely at me.

"Don't look at me," he put a hand to his chest, "I just met him earlier today. Thomas knows him."

I turned to look at Thomas.  
"Maximoff knows Newt?" I frowned, looking back at Dylan.

"Yeah they were in Nowhere Boy."

"Oh." I said in realization, "I'm so supportive of my friend's career. I haven't seen that. But I know that's where he met Sam."

"Sam?" Dylan asked.

"Aaron's wife." I added.

"He's married." He stated, as something flashed across his face, relief?

 

* * *

      It was a good few weeks of filming, followed by hanging out with the guys whenever there was time. Now it's been months since we've seen each other.

Now I waited for them to call my name at comic con to meet our fans with the rest of the cast. The first showing of the trailer.

I hated it.  
I was so insanely nervous.  
I could finally breathe when it was over and I stepped back stage.

"Hey you." I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey." I smiled as I accepted Dylan's hug.

"I could hardly tell you were nervous up there." He teased.

"Ugh," I buried my face in my hands after I pulled away, "I don't know how you do it."

"I expect you to come and support me at my panel right now." He smiled.

"Of course." I said.

"You watch my show right?" He asked as I walked beside him.

"Show?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Teen Wolf?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Oh.. Dylan.. Baby.." I put my hand on his shoulder and saw him smile slightly as soon as he heard 'baby', "No."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing when his expression changed.  
He dramatically faked being hurt and started to walk away.

"Aw don't be like that." I laughed, trying to keep up with his long strides, "I'm kidding."

"Really?" He asked trying to hide his smile as he stopped and turned to face me.

"..No?" Played with my fingers.

"You're lucky you're cute." He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" He repeated, suddenly nervous.

"Did you-"

"What- No." He said quickly, avoiding my eyes. I could see the color rushing to his cheeks so I decided not to insist.

      I took a seat in the front row and watched as everyone took their seats on stage and started answering questions. I noticed Dylan's phone sitting in front of him.

I pulled out my own and entered the text. Debating if I should send it or not.  
"If it makes you feel any better. I think you're cute too"  
I hit send. The buzzing of his phone was amplified by his microphone. I laughed as he scrambled to silence it.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to the crowd, "I'm so sorry."  
I saw him glance at the screen several moments later. He touched the screen several times before I saw a smile light up his face. Looking straight at me and then covering his smiling face. 

I waited several minutes for him to get off stage and say bye to his friends while I spoke on the phone. Saying my goodbyes as I saw him walking in my direction with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, listen." He asked shyly looking at the floor before shoving his hands in his pockets, "I was wondering.. If you'd like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked, trying to meet his eyes.

"Or whenever's good for you." He rubbed the back of his neck, finally meeting my eyes.

"Tonight sounds great." I smiled. I could see the relief in his face as he smiled back at me.

      I dug around my suit case in my hotel room for something nice to wear. I took out the classic little black dress, slipped on some heels, hair and makeup when there was a soft knock on the door.

I switched off the bathroom light and answered the door.

"Wow.." He breathed as he saw me.

"Too much?" I asked, immediately regretting my choice in wardrobe.

"No. Not at all.. You look amazing." He said looking down to my legs. I cleared my throat to get his attention, "I'm sorry, this is for you." He handed me a single white rose.

"It's beautiful. You didn't have to.." I started as I took it in my hands and stroked the soft petals.

He took my hand in his as we followed the waiter to our table. We took our seats and started looking through the menu for a few moments before the waiter asked our drinks.

"We haven't spoken in a while." He smiled after the waiter left, "How are you?"

I leaned my head to my side slightly and frowned, "Okay.. I've had my suspicions. And I'm going to sound very stupid if I'm wrong." He looked at me slightly confused, "But, are you my conscience?"

I could see it in his eyes as it clicked, "You?" He smiled.

"Apparently." I chuckled, as I set the menu flat on the table.

"I can't say the thought never crossed my mind. But I just shrugged it off." He laughed, "It feels like years ago."

"It really does." I agreed.

"And now we're here." He smiled.

"And now we're here." I repeated.


	5. A Fan Of Yours|Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your background: You play (Made up character) Bobbi on The Walking Dead. You know how fake guns work right? With the fake recoil and fake blood splatters.

      I stepped out onto the stage in my yellow sundress and high heels as my name is called and the crowd cheered.   
I took my seat between Steven and Christian once the crowd settled. I scanned the crowd, taking in their excitement. We took turns answering questions. I tend to space out when the question aren't directed towards me, just waiting for our cue.

We know exactly what to do when we heard the yell of the interviewer, I look in his direction just in time to see fake blood come out of his neck as a walker takes a bite out of his neck.  
My cast mates already in character jump to their feet, taking out their hidden weapons. More walkers fill the isles between the fans and a few more take the stage.

"Bobbi," I heard Rick's voice amplified, "You Rosita and Maggie clear the floor."

I nodded once and took my black machete from the strap on my leg underneath my dress and walked to the stairs, decapitating a walker on my way.

The room was filled with fake gunshots as the crowd cheered us on.

"Everyone stay calm." I heard Rick's amplified voice once more, I was glad I didn't have a mic on me, no lines. I walked to the front row, avoiding anyone's eyes as I tried my best to stay in character. I swung hard, hitting my targets as the walkers pretended to die. I spotted the next one coming my way, I took my handgun from my thigh and took my shot.

"Behind you!" I heard a guy from the crowd yell.  
I turned in my heels to see a walker shoving me back, I played the part and put my gun to his face, fake blood splattering all over me. I pushed the man hastily off me, feeling the liquid dripping from the right side of my face and down to my dress.  
Rosita passed by me quickly handing me a fake clip for my gun.

"Sounds like Dylan O'Brien has your back." she broke character and smiled at me, "You should totally get at him."  
I glanced at the front row and I spotted him cheering from his seat, I quickly looked back at Rosita who gave me a thumbs us as she walked away.   
I held my right hand with my gun and held out my middle finger to which she laughed.   
Technically I haven't broken character.

After some more slicing and shooting, we had taken the floor back. I walked from the back of the isles back to the front with Maggie, who's dress was also drenched in fake guts.

The room fell silent for a couple seconds until loud banging came from the many doors in the back.  
I glanced around, pretending to look concerned.

"Get the rest of the weapons." I heard Daryl talking directly behind me, still on stage.   
I holstered my hand gun and knife.

"Bobbi!" I heard Glen from the stage, I turned my back to the crowd and caught the black riffle Glen had tossed me.

"Spread out," Rick ordered, "Watch the corridors. "   
I took my place at the one closest to me, I heard Daryl jump off stage and take a knee beside me as I placed the stock on my shoulder.

I glanced at Daryl who's nice clothes were stained like the rest of us, then I made the mistake of looking at the front row. I saw Dylan pointing his phone at us with a huge smile on his face.

Tons of walkers burst through the doors, forcing us to retreat. We took our stances back on stage as walkers swarmed the stage, unable to get on it.   
Rick giving his famous speech ending with "We are the walking dead." And we retreated back stage in character without even a smile to our fans.

 

      "Pictures!" Christian yelled excitedly once backstage while the crowd went crazy outside.  
We'd taken before pictures when we showed up, all clean and elegant. Now it was almost like any day at work.

Everyone gathered around and made conversation. I pulled out my phone and slid the camera on, trying to get the group together without them noticing. I took a few steps back until I stumbled into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said hearing him echo my words and quickly turning to see who I'd hit.

"Are you alright?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, that was my fault." I said much too quickly.

"No, no. You weren't looking. And I... have no excuse." He smiled shyly.

"I'm y/n." I said holding my hand out.

"I know." He smiled, "I mean- I didn't mean for that to sound creepy." He chuckled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I know who you are too." I laughed.

"I just wanted to say I'm a big fan of yours.. of the show." He scratched the back of his head,"And your's too of course." He motioned to me with both hands.

"Thank you." I laughed at his cuteness, "I'm a big fan of yours too. I thought I'd be the nervous one."

"Um listen, I don't know why you would say yes. I- I kinda just met you. I don't wanna sound too pushy. But.. I was wondering if you'd.. like to go to out dinner.. Sometime." He said, finally meeting my eyes.

"Of course." I smiled.

"With me. Did I say with me?" He continued to stumble over his own words.

"Yeah I figured, with you." I chuckled, "I was hoping it would be with you." I nervously dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Dylan!" I heard a woman call, "We have to go!"

"Be right there!" He called back, "Sorry that's my agent. How does tomorrow sound?" He smiled at me.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled back.

"Great, I'll call you." He grinned before taking off after his agent and leaving me alone like a smiling idiot.

"Tell me everything." Christian grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her, "Did he ask out out? Tell me. Wait, he's coming back. Shh."

"I haven't even said anything." I said as I tried to process her fast words.   
I heard a pair of footsteps slow beside us.

"Hey again. Sorry, but I think I might need your number if I want to call you later today." He said slightly out of breath with his phone in his hand.

"Sure thing." I chuckled as I took his phone and entered my information, "Here you go." I smiled as his fingers brushed mine when he took it back.

"Thanks. " he smiled and looked from me to Christian.

"Oh. Sorry. This is Christian. I know you know she's Rosita." I said introducing them, "Christian this is Dylan."

"It's great to meet you, but I have to run." Dylan said after shaking her hand, "I'll call you tonight." He gave me an awkward one armed hug which I awkwardly returned before he left.

I watched him stumble and regain his footing, as he jogged away, dreading what my friend was about to say next. I turned to see her covering her big smile with both hands.

"You two are so cute." She started.

"Oh my god.." I started to walk away.

"He's so awkward like you!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked her.

 

      I got dressed after a warm shower and pulled the sheets down of my hotel bed and climes in.  
"So many channels and nothing to watch." I mumbled to myself before tossing the remote to the side.   
The loud buzzing from my nightstand made me jump, I scooted over in bed and picked up my phone.   
My heart skipped when I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Dylan."


	6. Drummer|Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut towards the ending

      I sat on the floor, leaning against the couch and tossed the crust on my plate as Dylan took his seat next to me and offered me a soda.

"Thanks." I smiled as I set my plate down and opened the soda can.

"It's alright." Thomas added sarcastically from my left, "We didn't want anything to drink." As Will chucked beside him.

"I asked if you wanted some." Dylan laughed, "No one else answered."

"I thought Y/n answered for all of us." Will added.

I set my drink down and walked to the kitchen. I kicked the fridge closed I heard the guys talking.

"We should start a band." Dylan said excitedly.

"Absolutely not." Thomas said as he took the drink from me.

"You're already in a band, Dylan." I said as I handed Will his soda.

"No, I got kicked out." Dylan said.

"Seriously?" Will asked.

"Yeah we got back from filming and I was kinda stoked to get home and jam with my band." Dylan said, "and the next day my guitarist sends me a Snapchat. And I was like 'cool. It's probably gonna be like 'come jam man!' And I open the Snapchat and it was like a video of them jamming with another drummer."

"You got dumped by Snapchat?" I laughed along with them, "That's rough."

"Nah, it's cool." Dylan added.

"The answer is still no." Thomas smiled.

"Why not?" Dylan asked, "Y/n, come on. What do you say?"

"No." I chuckled, taking a seat on the couch furthest from him.

"Come on!" Dylan pleaded and I shook my head in disagreement.

"It wouldn't even be a band." I said, "Between you, Thomas and I, we've got three drummers, a bass player and three guitar players? How would we even manage that?"

"Who plays what here?" Will asked.

"Thomas plays bass." I answered.

"My dad taught me how to play drums for a role. I still play now, but I'm not a "drummer" or a "guitarist"." Thomas said making air quotes.

"And Y/n.. Listen," Dylan said to WIll, "I've seen this girl play. She did this kick ass guitar solo. And you should see her play the drums." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, O'Brien." I said as I checked my phone.

"I won't stop bugging." Dylan said scooting on the floor closer to us.

I played with my phone, vaguely listening to Dylan's poorly thought out convincing methods.

 

"One time." Dylan grabbed my leg.

"Y/n. Take one for the team." Thomas said to me.

"What's happening now?" I asked.

"You. Me. Jam session at my house." Dylan smiled at me and played air drums.

"No." I said as I looked back to the small screen in my hand.

"Please." Dylan continued to whine.

"Alright, fine. Whatever." I said, getting mildly annoyed.

"Yeah!" Dylan jumped to his feet and threw his arms around me, "You won't regret this."

"You owe me, but time." My voice sounded muffled as I pointed at Thomas from underneath what felt like Dylan's full weight.

 

      I closed my car door and headed to his front door. I saw his familiar smile after ringing the doorbell.

"You look happy." I chuckled as he led me to the living room.

"I'm not even gonna lie. I was pretty excited. I stayed up late last night getting everything ready." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"What's everything?" I asked as we turned the corner. Two large drum sets sat in the middle of the living room facing each other.

"Wow." Was all I could get out. I tossed my purse on one of the nearby couches that had been pushed out of the way to make room.

"Too much?" Dylan asked from beside me, his face showed a bit of disappointment at my reaction.

"No?" I said, I didn't mean for it to come out as a question. "Let's get started?" I smiled at him.

I saw his face light up as he handed me a pair of drumsticks from his back pocket.

"So which ones mine?" I asked as I walked over to the two sets.

"Which ever one you want, baby." He smirked.

I took a few steps to the green set.

"Not that one." He said quickly.

"Seriously?" I groaned and walked to the other, taking a seat.

 

      We started off with some of our favorite songs, followed by us trying to outplay each other, and ended with who-could-play-the-loudest.

"Okay, okay." I laughed holding my sticks to the side, "I give up."

"Already?" He laughed.

"Already?" I pushed my hair out of my face, "It was daytime when I got here." I motioned to the dark window beside us as I stood and walked to his kitchen.  
I picked up two water bottles from the fridge, kicking it shut with my foot.

"Thanks." He smiled as I tossed the bottle to him, easily catching it with one hand.

"You don't look too good, O'Brien." I teased, as I walked to his drums, his cheeks tinted a light red, he almost looked as if he had just finished jogging.

"Speak for yourself. " he stood from his drum set and stood next to me as he drank from his bottle.

"Please, I look better than you." I smirked.

"I agree. " he said looking down at the bottle as he screwed the lid on. I crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was that almost a compliment, O'Brien?" I felt a small smile on my lips.

"Yeah." He nodded simply, as if saying it more to himself than to me while we stood shoulder to shoulder. "Can I make a confession?" He asked.

"Sure?" I asked.   
He didn't say a word, he took a step, standing in front of me. His right hand suddenly in my hair, his other on my waist and his lips on mine. Just as quickly as he kissed my lips, he pulled away, his brown eyes searching my face for my reaction.

My hands flew to his face, pulling him in and kissing him once more. Butterflies danced in my stomach as his soft lips moved with mine, deepening the kiss, and his arms pulled me closer. His lips moved to my jaw and down to my neck, he took a step forward pushing me back into the drums, loud cymbals filled the silence which made me chuckle.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into my cheek before I turned to stop the noise.

"Just shut up." I said before throwing an arm around his neck, making him kiss me. 

 

(R)

He aggressively pushed me against the wall, lifting me off the floor so I could wrap my legs around him.

I was vaguely aware that the wall had disappeared from behind me, he walked effortlessly without breaking the kiss until he tossed me on his bed.

"Did you just throw me?" I asked as he smirked before me, yanking his shirt off and tossing it on the floor.

"Just shut up." He smiled, climbing over me, parting my legs with his knee, and pinning my hands over my head.   
A soft moan escaped my lips as he softly kisses and bit my neck. I wrapped my legs around him and slowly grinded against him.   
He took his grip from my hands, moving to my waist and slipping under my shirt. He gave me room to sit up and slipped my shirt over my head; tossing it aside before pushing me back down.

His smooth skin felt warm against mine as I explored his back with my hands as I tasted his tongue.

I slipped my hand to his chest, running it down to his abs and then yanking on the button of his jeans.

"Why are these still on?" I breathed against his lips.

"Eager aren't you?" He smiled against my lips.

"Aren't you?" I smiled back, meeting his brown eyes. 

 

      Dylan teased me under the sheets, kissing me softly, rubbing against me in his own rhythm, finally pushing inside softly, and making me clutch the sheets in my hands.

He let out a soft moan when he was fully in, he pulled out and quickly thrusted into me. I dug my nails into his back as his motions quickened.

"Harder." I moaned as I got close, but he abruptly stopped and kissed my jaw.

"Not yet." He whispered as he bit my neck. Surprising me as he started once more. Waves of pleasure washed over me, making me cry out his name. 

 

      I struggled to open my eyes to the bright light coming in through the white curtain. I looked around the room, momentarily forgetting where I was until the memories came flooding back.  
I rolled over, covering myself with the sheets and spotted that familiar ace smiling back at me.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Hey, you." I smiled back, pushing my hair out of my face.

"How was your night?" He asked as I leaned on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Pretty good." I smiled to myself, as he kissed the top of my head.   
"I don't think you actually confessed anything thought."

"I guess that's true." I felt him shake with laughter.

"So out with it." I sat up to face him, covering myself with his sheets.

"I was going to say that you mean a lot to me." He said more seriously now, "I don't want this to just be a one night stand. I want something real with you."

"I do too." I smiled, taking his hand in mine. This was just the beginning..


End file.
